Un dia cualquiera
by Naqua
Summary: Porque el amor se vive dia a dia. No se necesita un cielo estrellado ni una magina noche para sentir que amas a alguien.


Un día cualquiera

Si ahí está en mitad de la mesa la última botella de agua fría de la casa, si es cierto deberíamos haber sido más previsoras, pero... ¿Quién pensaría que en otoño podríamos tener 38º grados a la sombra y que cortarían el agua el mismo día? El calor era asfixiante en Mid-childa, me alegraba de que Vivio se hubiera ido con su abuela Lindy-san de vacaciones, al menos ella estaría mejor que nosotras en la tierra.

Aun vestíamos los uniformes, no teníamos las chaquetas y los lazos estaban en la mesa como consecuencia de la temperatura sofocante del lugar.

Las dos nos aproximamos hacia nuestro objetivo, si podríamos haber compartido el agua, seguro que la ganadora de nuestro pequeño reto lo haría gustosa, pero esa nunca fue la cuestión lo único que teníamos en mente es quien se llevaría el premio disputado, si Fate chan o yo.

Hablando con la verdad ella era mucho más rápida que yo, y no solo eso estoy segura que ella lo sabía también, ya que en sus ojos se adivinaba el desafío que me lanzaba y no solo sus ojos me incitaban......

"Nanoha, ¿Correrás hacia la botella? hoy me duele un poco el pie, puede que ganes quien sabe.... ¿Te sientes afortunada?

Note el tono de burla de mi ya no tan querida esposa

Pero, Takamachi Nanoha siempre tiene un plan..... Nyahaha.

"Estas muy confiada Fate-chan, te propongo algo, las dos ponemos una mano en el envase y la que antes reaccione y se la quite a la otra se queda con la bebida ¿Estás de acuerdo ?Sabia que ella lo aceptaría, sin tan siquiera pensarlo, reí malévolamente para mí al pensar que todo salía según lo planeado

"Um, me parece justo –dijo con voz firme y segura de sí misma, si ella era muy previsible para mi Nyahaha

Ambas colocamos las manos alrededor del recipiente, la mire a los ojos para perderme en su mirada, dándole un tierno y dulce beso en los labios, enseguida me percate de su nerviosismo, sonreí con malicia al pensar como cayó en mi trampa.......

Tire ligeramente de la botella, dejando que resbalase de su mano, sin ninguna resistencia por su parte

Me gire abriendo el recipiente y disfrutando del sabor de la victoria una vez más.

"Fate –chan aun tiene mucho que aprender Nyahaha"

"Mou...Nanoha Takamachi es una tramposa, pero la perdono, porque es muy sexy cuando bebe....."Dijo a media voz provocándome un escalofrió que me recorrió todo el cuerpo dejándome paralizada.

Se aproximo a mí, agarrándome por la espalda, sujetándome por las caderas, apretándome al calor de su ser. Tome una de sus manos con una de las mías, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos, ocupando cada espacio libre que quedaba entre ellos, entregándome de ser su guía por debajo de mi camisa, ni la ropa interior podía evitar que sintiera ese toque suave, delicado, calido en mis pechos, y el estremecer de mi piel al dibujar de Fate –chan.

Mi otro brazo rodeo el cuello de ella colocando mi mano con el recipiente helado en su nuca, viendo caer el derretir de la botella rodar por su cuello ante la calidez de su cuerpo ,bebí las gotas que resbalaban con mis labios recogiéndolas con mi lengua saciando así levemente mi sed ,que se acrecentaba a cada segundo que Fate –chan aumentaba la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

Aun aprisionaba mis caderas ,se deshizo del abrazo de mi mano y la suya, para trazar un camino desde mi cuello ,bajando con los dedos sutilmente hasta más abajo de mi ombligo, para investigar ese lugar donde mis gemidos delirantes se hacían mas y mas profundos ,mi mano en un duro invierno , ahora buscaba el verano cálido de su persona en sus muslos, levantando su falda suavemente .

Sus labios traviesos repasaban mi cuello centímetro a centímetro, los suspiros que exhalaba mi boca dulcemente buscaban el tacto de su cuerpo .Comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa poco a poco, muy despacio, mis jadeos enfatizaban al saltar cada uno de los botones que ella soltaba.

Confine sus caderas entre mis manos colocando mis brazos hacia atrás para sentir su roce mas intimo a través de la falda ,el vaivén de su cintura acompañaban a sus gemidos entrecortados ,logrando así hacerme vibrar, provocando mi excitación ,hasta llegar a ensordecer ante mis propios latidos ,provocados por los masajes íntimos del momento.

Se separo, para retirar mi camisa, soltando así mi cintura, y ayudándose de las dos manos para dejar que resbalase por mis brazos, que sujetaban sus caderas, con cierta torpeza cambie de mano la botella, y me despegue de aquella maravillosa forma de mujer para permitir que abandonara la prenda mi cuerpo sin dificultad.

Volvió junto a mí, una vez más por detrás y mis brazos volvieron a recluir sus caderas, de nuevo se convirtió en mi chaqueta, apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, sentía.... el palpitar de su corazón, enloquecía con cada latido de éste ,su sonido era tan fuerte ,tan rápido que mi sangre me recorría solo porque podía escucharlo.

"Nanoha...te...amo"

Esas palabras acariciaron mi alma tan profundamente como sus besos que ahora recorrían mi espalda desnuda.

La excitación aumentaba en mi al deslizarme de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de Fate -Chan ,el contacto de su pecho en mi espalda descubierta ,sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo me llevaban a la locura provocando la caída de mi consciencia entre sus brazos.

Anhelaba verme reflejada en sus ojos, tener la certeza que solo yo estaba en su mirada, me di la vuelta para confirmar lo que ya sabía, en nuestros ojos solo había espacio para el reflejo de la otra, me quede enfrenté de ella ,parándome a pocos centímetros de su boca podía sentir su aliento cálido y rítmico, nuestros labios rompieron la distancia que los separaban, mi lengua comprobó el sabor de la suya, degusto el dulce fruto de su boca, tire la botella de agua, con fuerza lejos sin recordar que esta se encontraba abierta, el liquido se derramo por nuestros cuerpos empapándolos ligeramente ,un mechón rebelde cayo por mi frente y ella lo retiro con sus besos cada vez mas fogosos que quemaban al contacto, mientras bajaba la mirada para observar la transparencia que dejaba ver su camisa ,mis manos ya no me pertenecían ,su cuerpo las guiaban leyendo cada rincón de su piel como si fuera un libro en relieve y pudiera leer sus páginas, cuando más intensa era la caricia, tocando sus pechos por encima de la camisa.

Arranque su camisa, arañe su espalda y susurre su nombre entre jadeos en su oído ,la deseaba más que a nada ,deseaba sus labios...,su lengua...,su excitación interna...,su sabor...,su alma ,toda ella que sabía de sobra que me pertenecía ,cada uno de mis besos en su cuerpo ,proclamaban mi posesión sobre ella.

Llegue al delirio cuando solté la prenda que tapaba, sus pechos, mi boca limpiaba la humedad provocada por el agua lentamente, gota a gota que resbala de su piel.

Metí la mano por dentro de su falda y la retire bruscamente por impedirme disfrutar del néctar que aquella ropa guardaba recelosa de su secreto, aun algo se interponía en mi camino, algo de sobra conocido por mis labios y mi lengua que ahora la apartaban de nuevo sin ninguna prisa .

Me levanto suavemente y empujándome contra la pared, me arrebato la falda ,nuestros cuerpos se sentían aun más cerca ,la suavidad de su piel, el aroma que desprendía, murmuraba su nombre entremezclado con largos gemidos "Faaa..Te-chan", acariciaba cada uno de mis pechos, frotando su cuerpo con el mío.

Bajo su boca hasta lo que antes acariciaba para dedicarles besos cada vez más ardientes, sentía como su lengua en mi pecho hacia reacción en ellos, succionado lentamente la parte sobresaliente.

Mordí mis labios, rasgaba su piel con mis uñas, intentando inútilmente ahogar mis jadeos en su oído.

Aprese sus manos a su espalda como de si se tratase de unas esposas ,mientras la iba invitando a caminar hacia atrás hasta llegar al sofá ,Fate-Chan se sentó en él y poso sus manos en mi cintura, para que las dos pudiéramos conseguir intimidad ,agarro aquella prenda ,y la escurría por mi piel despacio ,muy despacio, dejo mis pechos para acompañar su boca a sus manos por debajo de mi ombligo

Me estremecía ,temblaba, "FFa...te...-chan" rodee su cuello con mis brazos , mientras me sentaba encima de ella apresando su cintura entre mis piernas, sintiendo en cada movimiento el ardor mutuo que amenazaba con consumirme sino sentía más la exaltación que provocaba en ella.

La lengua dejo de obedecerme para recorrer su cuello al acercarse mis labios a éste, marque su cuello con mi boca al percatarme de la ternura y la pasión con la que acariciaba más arriba del interior del muslo.

Mi boca buscaba su piel y mi mano resbalaba por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la parte de su cuerpo en la que sus gemidos se hacían incontenibles, la excitación se hacía notar en su cuerpo estremecido.

Acercándome a ella y alejándome, resbalando por sus piernas, cada vez mas rítmicamente, cada vez más rápido....

Besaba sus labios que buscaban los míos con desesperación, separamos nuestros labios para exhalar un último aliento y finalmente descansar mi frente en la suya, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

Dije en apenas un susurro en su oído:

"¿Sa…bes lo mu…cho que te a…mo Fa…te chan? "

"¿Eres cons…ciente que tu, so…lo tú tienes el po…der de entrar en mi cora…zón?"

"lo…sé porque tú....tu eres to…do mi ser y desde que te cono…cí sabia que sin ti nunca cono….cería lo que es el amor Nanoha"

Ella respondió con un tono tan cálido que el mismo sol seria frió en comparación al dulce abrigo de su voz

"¿Fate chan?"

"um..."

"Tengo que decir…te algo "

"..."

"Des…pués de esto tengo mas ca…lor que antes Nyahaha"

"mou... yo tam…bién "

"Si Nanoha no hu…biese echo tram…pas..."dijo aparentando molestia

"Si Fate chan no me hubiese a…garrado de la ca…deras...."dije aparentando la misma molestia

Me tumbo en el sofá dándome un profundo y largo beso ,que encendió de nuevo el deseo por entregarla mi alma, mi alma que siempre la había pertenecido ,abrace fuertemente a Fate-chan ,para terminar amándonos una vez más a la luz de aquella luna, que comenzó a nacer con nuestros primeros besos y terminaría por acompañarnos toda la noche ,iluminando con una luz tenue la muestra de nuestro amor, permitiendo a las estrellas ser testigos de las caricias que ella me dedicada, robando un pedazo de mi corazón y en cada uno de esos pedazos su nombre grabado fuertemente, desde el momento que sus ojos me miraron ,nadie lograría jamás borrar su nombre , ni la propia muerte osaría intentarlo ,porque sabe que mi amor por ella jamás morirá pase lo que pase y pese a quien pese.

"Porque te amo Fate -chan".

* * *

NDA/Bueno hay que decir que fue mi primer escrito, aparte de convivencias donde escribo como Nanoha Takamachi, y espero no haberlo hecho tan mal.

Me he decidido a colgarlo porque es el cumpleaños de una amiga muy especial y queria regalarle algo una persona que se alejo y el destino nos volvio a reunir y me alegro por ello ^^

Tengo otra noticia,al final me casooo, me caso en el RO, te digo que si(bueno ya lo sabias XD) Queremos cuidarte y estar junto a ti ¿Seras nuestra preciosa hijita?


End file.
